The Hound of Baskervilles (1981)
The third series of the Soviet television movies, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson, it consisted of two movies, both based on The Hound of the Baskervilles. Plot In Part 1, Holmes and Watson are visited by Dr. Mortimer, who tells them the story of the Hound of the Baskervilles and how it relates to Sir Charles Baskerville's death. He asks for advice on whether the Baskerville heir, Sir Henry, should go to Baskerville Hall. Holmes asks to meet with Sir Henry. He discovers that an old and a new boot have been stolen from Sir Henry and that a man with a beard is following him around London. Holmes tells Sir Henry to go to the Hall, but to take Watson with him since Holmes has to stay in London. In Dartmoor Watson and Sir Henry meet the Barrymores, who are servants at Baskerville Hall, and the Stapletons, neighbors. That night Sir Henry and Watson hear a woman crying, but assume that they imagined it. Mrs. Stapleton tries to warn Sir Henry about the Hound, but mistakes Watson for him. Late at night Sir Henry and Watson see Mr. Barrymore signalling out a window. They confront him and are told that the escaped murderer, Selden, is his wife's brother. They go out onto the moor to get Selden. In Part 2, Watson and Sir Henry hear the howling of a hound on the moor. Then they see Selden and the silhouette of another man. The Barrymores convince Watson and Sir Henry not to go after Selden anymore, and Mrs. Barrymore tells them about a letter she found after Sir Charles' death from someone named L.L. Watson investigates and finds Laura Lyons in Coombe Tracey, who wanted money from Sir Charles. He then investigates the area he saw the mysterious man in and discovers that the man is actually Holmes, who has been investigating secretly and found out that the Stapletons are actually siblings. They hear a man scream and discover that Selden, dressed in Sir Henry's coat, fell to his death while running from the Hound. At Baskerville Hall, Holmes sees a resemblance between Hugo Baskerville and Stapleton that tells him Stapleton is after the Baskerville fortune. Holmes and Watson go back over to Coombe Tracey, where they meet Lestrade, and they go to catch the Hound. Sir Henry was dining at the Stapletons, and Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade wait for him to leave and attract the Hound. The Hound attacks Sir Henry, and it is shot down by Lestrade. Stapleton runs and dies in Grimpon Mire. Cast Regular Cast * Vasily Livanov as Sherlock Holmes * Vitaly Solomin as Dr Watson * Rina Zelyonaya as Mrs Hudson * Borislav Brondukov as Inspector Lestrade The Hound of the Baskervilles * Irina Kupchenko as Beryl Stapleton * Nikita Mikhalkov as Sir Henry Baskerville * Alla Demidova as Laura Lyons * Sergey Martinson as Mr. Frankland * Oleg Yankovsky as Stapleton * Aleksandr Adabashyan as Barrymore * Svetlana Kryuchkova as Mrs. Barrymore * Evgeny Steblov as Dr. Mortimer Category:Adaptation: video and tv films